Snape's Daughter
by HieressOfSlytherin
Summary: someone new is in hogwarts, someone who no one knew but snape exsited, and what happens when she comes to hogwats in harrys 7th year?...harryother character...dracohermione


Hi! This is a Harry / a new character romance and draco/hermione. Snape has a daughter she is in the same year as Harry (7th, Hermione, Draco, and Ron. What happens when feelings start to go off when Hermione and her get into a cat fight and Draco, Ron, and Harry get feelings they never thought possible, for people they never thought they would (well maybe some they ever thought but everyone else knew would be) (6th year Harry defeated dark lord)

Stuff with stars are people thoughts

Harry and Ron had spent all summer together and they were waiting at Platform 9 ¾ for the Hogwarts Express they still hadn't seen Hermione, but knew she would be there in time (As she always is)

"Harry! Ron!" someone from the crowd screamed that sounded a lot like Hermione, but even after they looked they couldn't see their bushy haired friend anywhere.

"Harry where is she? Are we hearing things?" said Ron

"Im right here knuckle heads!" came a voice from behind them

When they turned around expecting to see bushy haired Hermione they saw a straight hair, more filled out, some make-up on Hermione.

"Hermione well look at you, you look fantastic," exclaimed Ron

"What did you do to yourself?" asked Harry

"Well" she began "My mom took me to this really expensive salon to get a make-over for my birthday and this is what I came out like and I have the supplies to keep myself this way"

"Well looky here it's the mudblood, the weasel, and the potty all together after a long summer" came a snarl from a few feet away

Wow Malfoy looks hot…wait no he does not…but how did he know it was me when my best friends didn't recognize me?

Wow Hermione is no so shut your mouth with the whole mudblood thing! I've heard you say it smoking…no way this is a mudblood I'm talking about…a cute mudblood…no no no

"I can't believe you kiss your mother with that mouth Malfoy," Hermione snapped

"Well look who finally decided to look in a mirror and actually do something about it," snarled Malfoy

"Shove it Malfoy, you slimy git" and at that Hermione grabbed Ron and Harry by their arms and pulled them away.

"When did you decide to stick up for yourself mione?" asked Ron

"Over the summer Ronald, I decided that if I was going to look good then I shouldn't have to take what bad things people say and tell them to shove it," said Hermione

"Well what else have you done over the summer mione?" asked Harry

"Well besides this" she said pointing at herself "I went to a muggle camp and did the normal, what I've done since I was little stuff, what about you guys, I'm sorry I couldn't come to the Borrow like usual"

"Nothing much, just horsing around on our brooms" said Harry

"Should have guessed," answered Hermione

"Let's get on the train you guys, before it leaves without us" said Ron

"Yeah, I'd hate to have to use your dads flying car again Ron," remarked Harry

They went on the train. And just great the only compartment left with enough room was the one Malfoy was in, sitting by himself

"What are you doing in here?" said Ron in a very rude manner

"What does it look like Weasly I'm sitting in the compartment," snarled Draco

"Well go and find a different place to sit," snapped Ron

"I'd like to but everywhere else is full," snapped Malfoy

"Fine then well just sit in here with you then" snapped Ron though you could hear disappoint in his voice

The trio went in and Ron sat opposite of Draco, then Harry came in and sat next to Ron, leaving Hermione having to sit next to Draco

"Why do I have to sit next to the mudblood?" asked a Draco in a whiney voice to get on their nerves

"Well your not the only one suffering here Malfoy, I have to sit next to a spoiled, rich, pureblood git, but do you see me complaining, you've said it to me enough times so it doesn't effect me now!" Hermione screamed

Draco turned around and le out a huff

How could such a babe be so headstrong…no she is NOT a babe!!

Hermione let out a sigh as Draco turned around

He has the most awesome hair I have ever seen! NO not Draco muggle hating Malfoy

Suddenly the door opened and popped in a 1st year and said "Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy you are wanted in the head's compartment"

"Your head boy/girl!!" Draco and Hermione yelled at each other at the same time

"We're so sorry mione" Ron and Harry and with sympathy

Hee Hee Hee…I left off here cause I wanted it to be a cliffhanger, but not one, if I make any sense, well any way I have ideas pumping threw my brain…e-mail me if you want to know when I update at or im me at elmolover614


End file.
